isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Shinra Kartikeya
Warning: This character's history contains some elements that may be disturbing to those who read them as well as an occupation that could be considered 'adult' or rated MA. Shinra Kartikeya is a fullbringer member working with Xcution. She is a full-time lactation consultant at the nearby hospital and helps with anything she can considering Xcution as a whole. Appearance Standing at a towering height of 4'7, Shinra is a complete and utter monster. She has pale skin that rarely ever blemishes and has never had a tattoo on it, not even a temporary henna one. She prides herself on her skin and finds that as long as she keeps it looking nice, she can keep herself as pretty as she feels she is. Her eyes are a light blue, not icy but soft enough that they're not bad on other people's eyes. They appear larger due to her skillful use of minimal make up and her lips are a bright pink because of her use of very light lip stain. When it comes to her hair, Shinra is not vain at all. It is shoulder length and a natural medium brown with light waves in it. At times it looks a bit more curly than normal but she finds that it is very nice as long as it stays silky and soft. Shinra doesn't wear much jewelry but when she does, it's minimal. Her constant jewelry is her pearl earrings that used to belong to her grandmother, a pair that she likes to wear so that she feels as though her grandmother is with her all the time. Blues, white, and shades of light reds or greens are her favorites to wear. She's never been fond of dark colors before as they feel mournful to her. Shinra can usually be found wearing tank tops with a button up shirt over them with denim jeans or shorts. She hardly ever strays from this type of dress unless she has to work or is going to a special occasion. Personality Shinra's personality is usually perceived as calm, reserved or even shy. However, such an exterior can be deceptive – even though Shinra can be somewhat cautious, her inner flame and passion is not something to be taken lightly. Shinra is really affectionate, a trait not often seen in a lot of others. This compassion can be really fervent and long-lasting – but Shinra will use it quite cautiously, directing her energies towards a few selected people or a worthy cause. Idealism is the banner of Shinra's personality – and she is proud of it. Unfortunately, it also means that Shinra can often feel misunderstood and isolated. Shinra has a clear sense of honor, which inspires and motivates her. If someone wants to get to know her, it is crucial to know what drives her, to understand her chosen cause. She seeks harmony in her life and the surrounding environment, often feeling dejected because of all the bad things happening in the world and trying hard to create something positive. Shinra tends to see things and actions from the idealistic perspective, rather than the prism of logic. She responds to beauty, morality, virtue rather than utility, effectiveness or value. Shinra can easily speak in metaphors and parables, and they also have an amazing gift of creating and interpreting symbols – for this reason, Shinra often finds it natural to write and enjoy poetry. She does not worship logic – from her viewpoint, logic is not always necessary. It is also likely that Shinra will not enjoy hypothetical or never-ending discussions. She may also often retreat into her "hermit" state, withdrawing from the world and getting lost in her deep thoughts – her partner may then need to spend quite a lot of effort to energize and "awaken" the woman. She has the trait common among her family – their aptitude for foreign languages is unmatched. Shinra also often writes, as she can easily reflect and convey her own personality using fictional characters. Generally speaking, she has a personality type that is extremely creative, innovative and goal-oriented – she can be a great advocate for a cause she truly believes in. Finally, Shinra has the ability to notice even the slightest hint of good in other people. In her eyes, even the most revolting person will have something worthy of respect or, at the very least, sympathy. Personality Strengths: ' * Passionate and energetic.: Shinra tends to be very energetic when it comes to causes she believes in and is willing to fight for. She may be quiet and even shy in public, but her passion should not be underestimated. * Very creative.: Shinra find it easy to interpret signs and hidden meanings – furthermore, her well-developed intuition has no difficulties connecting the dots and coming up with interesting, unusual ideas. * Open-minded and flexible.: Shinra dislikes being constrained by rules and does not seek to impose them on others. She tends to be fairly liberal, open-minded, as long as her principles and ideas are not being challenged. * Idealistic.: Shinra believes that people are inherently good and everyone should do their best to fight evil and injustice in the world. * Seeks and values harmony.: Shinra does not want to dominate and work hard to ensure that everyone's opinion is valued and heard. * Can be very dedicated and hard-working.: As mentioned above, Shinra is both very passionate and idealistic. Not surprisingly, she can also be unbelievably dedicated to her chosen cause or an organization. It is unlikely that an she will give up simply because everyone else has abandoned the cause or it is getting difficult to keep going. '''Personality Weaknesses: ' * Too altruistic.: Shinra may be so focused on doing good things and helping other people that she may neglect her own needs. Alternatively, she may fight for her chosen cause ignoring everything else in life. * Dislikes dealing with data.: Shinra is very much in tune with emotions and morality, but she is likely to have difficulties when it comes to dealing with facts and data, e.g. analyzing connections or finding discrepancies. * Difficult to get to know.: Shinra tends to be private and reserved. She is also likely to be quite self-conscious. * Takes many things personally.: Shinra cherishes her ideals and finds it very difficult to accept criticism, taking such comments very personally. She also tends to avoid conflict situations, always looking for a solution that satisfies everybody. * May be too idealistic.: Shinra is prone to being too dreamy and idealistic, especially when it comes to romantic relationships. She may idealize – or even idolize – her partner, forgetting that no one is perfect. * Impractical.: Shinra does not really see practical things as important. She may even forget to eat and drink if she is doing something that excites and motivates her. History Early Life Shinra was born to a Japanese woman and Native American male in the state of Nevada at Las Vegas. Her mother was a very proud woman who believed that she could do no wrong but loved her husband and daughter with all of her life. Her father was a serious man that valued family and land over anything else. His pride as a Native American made him a very imposing man and would explain why he was able to get Shinra's mother with such ease. Her mother and father worked on trying to get his immediate family members to move to Karakura Town with him when he went with his daughter and wife. Shinra's mother wanted her daughter to be multilingual, working with Shinra on teaching the girl to speak Spanish, English and her father's Uto-Aztecan language by the age of seven. She was able to speak them fluently and sometimes combined them together to fool with her classmates. Her mother discouraged this but still found it to be funny. Shinra mainly spoke Japanese around her mother; Uto-Aztecan around her father; Spanish with her cousins uncle on her father's side having married a latina woman; and English when in school. While in elementary school, Shinra was greatly invested in what she could watch on television; mostly Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Mobile Suit Gundam, and Inuyasha with the occasional Cowboy Bebop. When she would prefer to be alone in her room rather than with people as per her complex personality. She found that these shows were far more interesting and took a lot of her own protective morals from them. Her favorite being Dragon Ball Z and Mobile Suit Gundam. Her father would sometimes watch them with her even if her mother did not completely approve of the shows, as they reminded her too much of her own childhood of watching various animes. Shinra and her father would attend different conventions when she was younger as a bonding experience. He own a large casino that held an anime and gaming convention once a year and would often take her with him to give her mother a break. Even though her father was normally very frugal with money, he would splurge on her during those days. He was the one that bought her Gundam, Samus and Piranha items. Even though his pride he was able to indulge in her own interests and bonded with her during them. When seeing these shows now, Shinra automatically associates them with the times of being in the living room with her father and discussing the different lessons to be had from the shows. Teenage Years When she turned sixteen, Shinra was sent to live in Karakura Town while her mother and father continued to convince the rest of the family to move to Japan with them, very certain that they could be a successful clan there while cashing in on the gambling aspect of society. She went to Karakura High and met several people there, none of which she became explicit friends with. She was a year below Ichigo and his gang and never got the chance to meet them, even when she worked on getting rid of hollows or 'white masks' around her neighborhood. Shinra was incredibly lonely most of the time and kept to herself. She barely spoke to the neighbors and would stay out of the way of the different gangs in the immediate area. It was always the easiest for her to keep to herself. If anyone were to be around her, they would have seen her watching her favorite shows and talking to her father on the phone. Her phone bills were often very high but he never cared to pay them for her. Adult Life Right before graduating, she received news that her father had died in a car accident. Her mother had instructed her to immediately move to Tokyo to be with one of her aunts, having never cared for her daughter being in Karakura to begin with. Not wanting to disappoint her mother, Shinra conceded and moved on. She began working at Disney Tokyo as a cashier in one of the toy stores around the theme park. About six months into the job, she got a very bad case of strep throat that rendered her unable to speak very well. It was a little gag with her and the other workers that 'Ursula' stole her voice. Playing on that, Shinra met a pink haired little girl and took out her notepad, in which she wrote 'I can't speak! Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice but I'm happy to assist you!" Apparently the little girl had seen the movie very recently and, after reading the notepad, grabbed her hand. She lead Shinra around the store, asking random guys if they'd like to be her 'true love' so she can get her voice back and stay human. Several of the men that the little girl asked were spirits, Shinra could tell that, but she didn't recognize them as Shinigami until much later. The little girl took her up to a young man who found the little girl's antics to be cute and played along with Shinra, vaguely recognizing her as a classmate from school. The young man agreed and Shinra was let off for a few hours so that they could continue to play with the girl. Shinra barely knew the young man but, before leaving, he left with her his phone number in case she still needed help with getting her voice back. Meago.full.1571975.jpg|Current Shinra Meago.full.1472643.jpg|Current Shinra #2 shinra.jpg JcveGH5.jpg Her manager found her dedication to her job to be quite adorable and put in to have Shinra be put up as an actress for one of the other princesses. She was picked for Snow White after her appearance was taken into consideration seeing as how closely she resembled the animated character. For almost two years, she maintained the role and went to school at the same time. She graduated from school to become a Lactation Consultant at twenty-three years old and moved back to Naruki City. She applied to work at Naruki City's hospital in the maternity ward and was given a job almost two weeks later. Shinra had lost contact with the young man by this point and hasn't seen him since. Life at Xcution Upon first getting her Xcution card in her mailbox, Shinra made her way over to the manor, supremely curious as she met several of the members within a short period of time. While she wasn't familiar with them, she still found that the presence of other people who were spiritually aware since she hadn't actually met a large portion of them until then. The Native hadn't been there very long when a party was thrown by Levanin, a party that had several Arrancar and Shinigami there but Shinra became very nervous around so many dead things. She had a huge phobia of seeing the dead everywhere around her and would often try to scuttle away from them but she got some help from one of the other members. That same night, Shinra ended up sleeping with Marcus Kapper after he had suceeded in getting her to calm down around the arrancar and shinigami via getting her drunk. Not that she minded, if she were honest. In the next morning, after she had been with Marcus, the two of them agreed to get together. It was almost a week or so after they had decided this that Shinra's mother had tracked her daughter down, claiming that neighbors had seen the fullbringer leaving the house at all hours of the day and reported several times where Shinra had come back injured and usually very dirty. Her mother accused her of being unable to take care of herself and thus did what she could to get the young woman to return home or she would be taken to a mental institution. Her mother was killed by Darius while several other members were both insulted and generally offended by her entirely. After the entire ordeal was over with, Marcus and Shinra had themselves a nice little drinking game where they learned quite a bit about one another in the way of an 'I have never' game that slowly morphed into 'I have done this so I'll drink'. Not that either of them seemed to mind. About two and a half months after the events of her mother coming to Xcution, Shinra found out that she was pregnant by Marcus. It came to her as a surprise, mostly because she had been taking her birth control the way that she was instructed to do so but had remembered that there was no condom present when the deed had been performed. Worried, she managed to tell Marcus about it but only after the smell of his cologne had nearly gagged her. At this same time, Shinra understood that most of Xcution was going to be a part of the child's life meaning that it would have a large collection of aunts and uncles. At least this way, the child would be able to grow up knowing that they weren't alone and then would be able to talk to one of the people there when it came to what was going on with them. After finding out she was pregnant, Shinra sparred with Kylar. While the exersize was good for her being pregnant and all, Shinra found that when her fullbring was damage, she goes into a miniature berserk mode to protect her bonds. While it was a little dangerous, she still managed to be stopped by Kylar, the much stronger fullbringer being able to snap her out of it after a short while. When the Quincies were introduced to Xcution, Shinra met Daniel. His immediate talk of God and religion made her nervous being pregnant and unwed, but it didn't seem to be an issue for him since he wasn't really raving and foaming at the mouth for her to do so. She hadn't expected such talk nor had she expected to see such a strange weapon as his holy mace since she had never actually seen a Quincy's weapon before in her life. The meeting was... interesting to say the very least. Levanin threw a huge party for all the people that had been newly invited and Shinra was a little absent for most of it, seeing as how she didn't quite know what all to do. The Fullbringer had, however learned that Levanin's girlfriend, Jessica, had a few issues that were going on and had agreed to try and help. Shinra never did but feels guilty for that. Not long after, she met James for the second time, the first having been when she was going to attempt training but the man had to leave on short notice. She learned that he had lived a very long life and could tell that he was unwilling to make bonds with those that had actually been alive for a short duration of his very long lifespan. Their conversation was a good one, deep and meaningful, but Shinra hadn't known him well enough to feel a lot of loss at his death though she understands that the other members were incredibly close to him. Taking part in her first real mission with the group, Shinra went to Tokyo where seraphim were attacking Japan as well as several other cities. She was helping to protect the citizens when Marcus had to help her from being a victim of a pane of glass that was falling toward her. She survived and the two of them became engaged in a fight with an unknown force. Once the mission was over, Shinra learned of Levanin having been kicked out of Xcution. She hadn't known anything that had happened when Jessica had been killed but finding out that Kylar had been the one to do it hadn't sat well with her at all. Shinra went to the training rooms after she had gotten off from work and immediately went after Kylar upon finding him. The tiny fullbringer was not a happy one and ended up jumping all over him for it. She wouldn't attribute it to hormones since it was more of her being upset about it than just being driven to a hormonal rage, nope, Shinra gave him the 'third degree' over Jessica being killed and Levanin being booted over it before she relented from the man. Reluctantly, she understood. Over the course of the next week or so, Shinra began to have very vivid nightmares of how her baby would be ripped out from her body by a hollow. It had gotten so bad that she was certain that it was keeping Marcus up at all hours of the night. It was a dream that she hadn't been able to fully figure out but the creature in it resembled a large wolf with graying skin and long, spindly fingers. It would chase her through the dangai, often yelling that it was getting closer and closer to her and that there was nothing she could to do defend herself or her child any longer. Not that she wasn't trying though. Shinra hadn't had nightmares like that for a long time but finding that this one was making hear sit up and scream loud enough to wake other members up, she ended up having to leave the room she was sharing with Marcus. It was downstairs that she met up with Klark, Tyler and Marcus himself all at different times. She ended up having Tyler to find out what the baby was so that they could distract themselves and, low and behold, she was having a boy. And thus, the name Samuel Kapper was chosen. Not long after that, Xcution caught wind of the Seraphim attacking Seireitei and Hueco Mundo, officially declaring war between the factions. Shinra moved to assist Hueco Mundo where she ended up getting into several altercations with Chatan. After being benched by Kylar, Shinra was inactive in anything related to Xcution for several months while she was pregnant. The nightmares that she had began to become less frequent but no less terrifying. She was very lucky that she was able to take vitamin supplements to keep from having to wake up to them at all hours of the night. What really got her attention was that Kairi needed a lot of help with remembering to take her own medication and Shinra often had to talk to her about things that she forgot. Kairi had turned into something of a best friend to her while the other female was around. Shinra rather liked that there was another woman in the manor that was pregnant other than herself, it gave her a chance to gush about baby things. At times, she had Kylar come to her to ask about things as well, Shinra didn't mind helping him either as long as it was productive. Apparently, it was when the two went on a date. Not long after that, Shinra's cousin came to the manor to tell her that she had inherited the Kartikeya Casinos and Hotel and that he was going to have a branch of them in Naruki. Shinra was ridiculously excited about this and found that it was a great way to house the human fighters if they ever needed it. Finally able to help with finances, Shinra actively began working on helping Tyler and the others with the bills that were involved in the upkeep for the manor. Feeling generous, she even gave money to Aries Esha so that he could move out of the manor and have his own home nearby. Shinra didn't mind this at all seeing as it removed a near-constant drunk from the house as well as many dangerous vehicle parts from the living room. Of course, he still brought them into the house but she didn't bitch at him all the time about it either. It wasn't until the night that Gilean broke out of Tyler's holding cells that Shinra had to be called into battle once more. She was just leaving work and was heading home when she sensed that something was going on at Arata's house, which wasn't that far from her own. Thinking she could do something to help, the woman ran to his street only to see that Gilean had completely demolished the building with the family inside and was going out of his mind not but a few hundred feet away, it was seeing Arata completing his fullbring that made her use her own reiatsu to contain his. In doing this, her body was almost devoid of reiatsu and it actually moved to protect Sam rather than work to keep her alive much longer. The seraphim sensed what was going on with her and headed over to her body where he cut open the side of her abdomen and stuck his hand in so that he could scoop Sam's small body out of his mother. Shinra was powerless to stop this and instead just had to weather the pain that was going through her body right then. Arata grabbed a hold of Sam with his scarf and was able to keep the baby from being hurt by the seraphim and not much longer, Gilean killed himself after realizing what it was that he had nearly just done. After that, Arata carried Shinra back to the manor before being met by Aries, who carried the rest of them on to the manor. It wasn't much later that Shinra found out about Aries killing Kairi and one of the twins. She had gone to the hospital to see Kylar, finding that the man was in a terrible place and seeing him like that really hit her worse than anything had so far. She was at the hospital with him when they wheeled the deceased little boy to the morgue and while Kylar visited Kairi's body which was being kept alive with machines. His daughter had been premature but strong enough to be allowed out of the hospital. Kylar named her Hope and then asked Shinra and Marcus to be the godparents if anything happened to him. After the battle between Aries and Kylar, Shinra found herself the mother of not only a little boy, but a little girl that had lost her parents too soon. The only thing Shinra wishes for now would be to have Marcus come home. All that is gold does not glitter. Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. ''-J. R. R. Tolkien'' Statistics Manipulations Fighting Style Native American fighting style of shadow boxing with the saber and shield, effectively two-handed fighting with shield slams and sword slashes. There are grabs from behind to slam the opponent to the ground or to bring the knee up to take them out. If she were to lose her shield for any reason, she could take them by the arm, slam them to the ground with a twisting movement and forcefully attack from an upward vantage point. Using a series of tactical grips and pushes, she can attack an opponent even with small handled items such as a hammer or crowbar even while not in her fullbring. She can block with one hand while taking the other, with a weapon in hand, to use her feet to spread the legs of her opponent to bring the weapon up to the genitals to injure them being done mainly with a hooked weapon like a hammer or tomahawk. As an armored fullbring, her body is weighed down with armor and a shield, so hard and heavy attacks are the way to go with her. Hitting an opponent with her shield is a good tactic to free up her main sword hand to go in with a swift or heavy handed sword attack. She is swift with a blade and, from her mother's side of the family, uses her own dao-like sword fighting techniques. Fullbring '''Protection of Bonds - Saiken no Hogo - Shinra's powers are a manifestation of her spirit in two ways, offense and defense. As a Fullbringer, she is deeply attached to her love of her Native American heritage and the bonds that she has made with her father. She finds that dream catchers and figurines are a wonderful representation of her own spirit and family bonds. Where Chad as pride, Shinra has bonds. RX-0 Unicorn Gundam: Primarily a white and black mech suit with a black jumpsuit underneath. There are various lines of glowing red and a 'v' of gold upon its forehead; who said pink couldn't kick ass? Despite such a girly name, the RX-O can be quite a fearsome fullbring. Shinra can fight quite efficiently when it comes to using the armor as it attaches directly to her upon being activated. Reiatsu Saber A standard, close range armament. The reiatsu beam is simply a 'beam saber' from the figurine. It's a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by Shinra's reiatsu. The blade is capable of cutting through anything that is not a zanpakuto. The Unicorn comes equipped with a total of four reiatsu sabers, however Shinra is only capable of efficiently wielding one. Each forearm stores a saber and it can be used while attached externally to the arms, similar to a tonfa. The other two deploy from the backpack but are very rarely ever used or touched. Reiatsu Shield A four-petal shaped shield that is run with reiatsu. It is long enough length-wise to deflect one cero from a normal hollow, anything more than that has the ability to shatter the shield completely. Morphball Like the Samus Aran morphball, this fullbring can turn into a sphere almost 1 meter in diameter. It allows Shinra to enter small tunnels and openings, which often lead to previously inaccessible areas. The morph ball is white, black, and reddish-pink and have three grooves which spiral outwards from the center in each side. Between the two halves is a ball of energy, which is Shinra's Essence. The energy varies in color. Fullbring Evolution Locked Preservation Hozen: of planned plot will be omitted from this section as many haven't happened yet. Her fullbring item is still her Gundam figurine, it's been burnt and damaged but she still has it. Attached to it is a molten silver cross, a gift to her from Marcus. *1: to keep safe from injury, harm, or destruction:protect *2: to keep alive, intact, or free from decay *3: to keep or save from decomposition Shinra's fullbring, which was once so full of hope and fire, is now dark and quiet, shielding her from the world beyond so that she may protect herself and those who are around her without having to worry too much about being seen in her current state. The outfit is almost a complete opposite of her previous fullbring, dark black and lavender with touches of blue and silver. The head wrap is very similar to an ornate Hijab with an oval mask in front of her face that's reflective and shows nothing underneath. The rest of the outfit looks like a black leather bodysuit that's wrapped with an ornate lavender and silver/white sari around her hips. Primary Directive: Offensive Ranged Combat Rifle - Juken Shinra's fullbring now employs a rifle as the primary source of offense when fighting. It is a modified version of her previous reiatsu saber and works very much like the gun that's attached to the tiny toy Gundam that her Fullbring is associated with. The ammunition comes from her own reiatsu and works very much like reiatsu particle beam blaster. Instead of a coherent beam of light like a cero, the rifle fires a compressed, focused, high-energy reiatsu-beam that is very destructive, commonly referred to as a "bolt". The composition and characteristics of the blaster bolt could vary depending on the means used to produce it. This also means that Shinra must ready her ammunition in advance so as not to tire herself out in the middle of battle. The ammunition is kept in little boxes that are made to resemble normal human ammunition cartridge, the only difference is that Shinra's cartridges have a little white pattern on the side of them so that she can find them again when she needs to. Primary Directive: Offense - Rapid Fire Shinra can fire her ammunition at a rapid pace by using a larger amount of reiatsu. This attack is dependant on her reiatsu as well as how fast she can move said reiatsu. The amount of damage it does is dependent on how her Rei, Sei stats go up against her opponent's Han, Sei. If hit, the damage is very much like being shot with a normal 9mm rifle. Secondary Directive: Defense - No Regrets An evolved version of the Reiatsu Shield. Appearing in front of Shinra, this defensive ability shows up as a crest in the form of a circular design. It's very rustic with antlers and leaves along with animal bones in some reagions with a glowing blue symbol in the middle of it. The symbol flashes as it's activated, looking very much like a shield and absorbs the damage from whatever hit is thrown at Shinra. It takes a few moments for the shield to completely register the amount of damage having been used and temporarily takes the same stat as what the opponent used to throw a massive concussive blast back at the enemy, looking very much like a blast from a cero. While this ability is relatively simple, the amount of energy used from Shinra is entirely dependent on how powerful the ability that is being thrown back is. If the ability is from someone with a higher Sei rating than herself, Shinra would have a moderate to severe energy cost being used. If their sei is lower than hers, it's a mild amount of energy. This ability cannot be used more than once in three turns. Trivia * Shinra's theme is Sexism by Excision and Skism. *Her voice actor would be Anna Kendrick but if played in real life, she would be played by Ksenia Solo.